


Tragic Kingdom

by verhalen



Series: Northern Lights [24]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien, Worldweavers - Multiverse
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack Treated Seriously, Disney World & Disneyland, Dooku Goes To Disney World, Dooku Is So Done, Force Bond (Star Wars), I Don't Even Know, M/M, Magical Realism, Maglor (Tolkien) Through History, Maglor Goes To Disney World, Maglor Is So Done, Maglor in the Modern-day, Post-Canon, Short One Shot, Soren being Soren, Telepathy, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 18:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19362409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verhalen/pseuds/verhalen
Summary: "Things aren't normal now, and they never will be normal. Even doing something like this isn't 'normal people' stuff, because there is nothing fucking normal about Maglor Fëanorion walking around Walt Disney World in a pair of mouse ears, pretending he's German."Or, Sören, Maglor, and Dooku go to DIDNEY WORL, and this is Narya and Chantress's fault for encouraging my very loud muse in his demands.Set in theNorthern Lightsuniverse post-Flames of Eternity.





	Tragic Kingdom

**March 2021**  
 _Orlando, Florida_  
  
Sören was already starting to wilt in the noon heat - he couldn't believe somewhere in the northern hemisphere could get this warm in March, already 87 F / 30 C - unseasonably warm, and back home in Sydney wouldn't be much better, but he was almost regretting dragging Maglor, Dooku, and the kids out here to Disney World.  
  
 _Almost._  
  
Sören took a look at the mouse ears hats that he was making Maglor and Dooku wear around the park, and it gave him strength to keep standing there in line.  
  
The girls were too young to really enjoy this, wouldn't be able to remember it - it was their first birthday, and Sören once again felt a pang that his brother wasn't here. Dagnýr had made him godfather when they were born, and when Dagnýr and Matt were taken gods knew where, Sören, Dooku and Maglor went to Canada to collect Carrie and Maedelle, and then they'd all had to go into hiding. Carrie and Maedelle Sulu were now Kate and Tori Lauer, listed on paper as the daughters of one "Marcus Lauer", currently pretending to be a German tourist in Florida. They were actually taking a chance coming here to Disney World so soon after shit had hit the fan, but to Sören's way of thinking now was actually the best time to take this vacation precisely because nobody who was paying attention would be expecting them to be this out in the open right now.  
  
And the trip was somewhat on impulse. They'd had a rough few months getting settled into Sydney, lots of crying, lots of anxiety. They  _needed_ this. "I wanna go to DIDNEY WORL," Sören started yelling in January, and by February he'd worn Maglor down, and finally at the end of February, Dooku called their "fixer" to make arrangements. The trip wasn't so much for the girls, who were just babies still, as it was for them.  
  
Coldagnir, Frankie and Margrét were watching Huan and the cats back in Sydney with the caveat that they get pictures; Sören remembered that and snapped a candid selfie of himself, Maglor, and Dooku, waiting in line under the blue sky, wearing mouse ears. Just as the two gentlemen realized what was happening, it was too late, the picture was taken.  
  
Before Dooku could splutter a protest, Sören tugged his sleeve. "Hey, the line is moving."  
  
They were in line for Mr. Toad's Wild Ride, one of the rides with no height requirement which meant lap-held babies could go on the ride.  _The Wind in the Willows_  was one of Sören's favorite books as a child, and he felt like a big kid all over again.  
  
"I cannot believe I let you talk me into this," Dooku said in the fake Belgian accent he affected in his persona of "Nicolaas DeKok", chef.  
  
"Stefan Kierkegaard", ostensibly Danish, tweaked his nose. "You're gonna go with me on Splash Mountain while Marcus holds the kids, right?"  
  
Dooku facepalmed.  
  
Sören gave him the sad puppy dog face.  
  
Despite all of Dooku's protestations, Sören could tell he enjoyed himself on Mr. Toad's Wild Ride, and he looked considerably less grumpy in the line for Splash Mountain, while Maglor sat on a bench, bottle-feeding the girls. The sight tugged at Sören's heartstrings, and Sören stole a picture of him, not able to help it.  
  
In the toboggan on Splash Mountain, Sören and Dooku stole a kiss.  
  
 _You know you don't hate this._  Sören kissed the tip of his nose.  
  
 _I suppose not._  Dooku nuzzled him.  
  
 _It's OK to have fun. I promise you, you will not lose your responsible adult card over this._  
  
Dooku sighed, nodding.  _That may just be it. We've all been keyed up more than usual since..._  He didn't need to say it.  _Waiting for the other shoe to drop. Like if we relax again, if things are normal again..._  
  
 _Things aren't normal now, and they never will be normal. Even doing something like this isn't 'normal people' stuff, because there is nothing fucking normal about Maglor Fëanorion walking around Walt Disney World in a pair of mouse ears, pretending he's German._  
  
Dooku shook with silent laughter.  
  
 _So, you know._  Sören poked him.  _We have to try to take life as we can. Þetta reddast._  
  
Maglor and the babies joined them on the It's A Small World ride, and even more than seeing him on the bench with the children, hearing him sing to them got Sören choked up.  
  
 _It's a world of laughter, a world of tears  
It's a world of hopes and a world of fears  
There's so much that we share  
That it's time we're aware  
It's a small world after all  
  
It's a small world after all  
It's a small world after all  
It's a small world after all  
It's a small, small world_  
  
Sören reached out to touch him.  _I love you, you know._  
  
Maglor kissed his hand.  _I know. I love you too._  
  
"The years have only made that stronger," Sören said out loud, though softly. "All the laughter, all the tears... I have no regrets about the choice I made." He meant immortality, knowing the anguish Maglor was in, the guilt he felt about causing them to make that decision, months ago when everything started happening.  
  
Sören could see Maglor was getting choked up too. Their eyes held, and Maglor said, "Wherever we go, whatever we do... I am home with you."  
  
Sören couldn't help himself. "Hi home with you -"  
  
"Sör - Stefan..." Maglor gave him a look, but there was love in his eyes.  
  
Sören grinned. "So whatever we do, eh?" He leaned in for another selfie with Maglor. "Like wearing these mouse ears?"  
  
" _Hells._ "


End file.
